nova_sanctorumfandomcom-20200216-history
Valekryn
Valekyrn is the home planet for the Val'Deshna, and the capital planet for the Reborn Imperium. Valekyrn is the third planet away from Valtorva, and hosts the Citadel. Valekyrn is the secondary capital planet for The Plutarchy of Galacturus. Valekyrn is the second largest planet that can host life, of which there three. Valekyrn has around 10 billion species on it, including Val'Deshna, Islath and Humans. Valekyrn has a diverse climate, having; deserts, jungles, marshes, forests, grasslands etc. This has led to a variety of life on it. Valekyrn is the most heavily defended planet in the Valdrinian system, and also has The Arden, which is the capital of The Union. Valekyrn is a prime tourist destination for most people visiting Valdrin, as it holds the major important cities of Valdrin. Valekyrn has a surface area of 1,020,144,000km² Geography Valekyrn's terrain varies from place to place. Around 57.89% of its surface is water. The submerged area has extreme mountainous terrain, volcanoes and contains most of the fault lines between the geographic continents. The habitable above sea land is 43.11% (439,784,078km²) of the total area of Valekyrn, and contains a massive array of different landscapes, which are; Deserts, Jungle, Plains, Forests and marshes. The surface of the planet has went through massive changes throughout its life, starting off as Pangea, and is also theorized to become a Pangea like landscape in another two million years. Valekyrn has three main continents, the three are called (in order of size, largest to smallest); Zeuneth, Akrall, and Grilaefix. Continents Zeuneth Zeuneth is the largest continent on Valekyrn, having a surface area of 224,431,680km². Zeuneth has a population of 363,784,361, which is 48% of the total population of 750,000,000. Zeuneth has massive swaths of deserts, large plains and plentiful forests - making it a diverse continent of cultures and landscapes. Zeuneth has the largest amount of resources out of all the other continents simply due to its surface area. Akrall Akrall is the second largest continent on Valekyrn, having a surface area of 117,361,680km². Akrall has a population of 232,216,462. Akrall has a massive plain in the center of it, leading to it being the agricultural center of the continent, simply because of its fertile and flat ground. Akrall's north and south are massive mountain regions surrounded by forests. Akrall has massive amounts of steel, iron, uranium, vibranium, oil and coal. Grilaefix Grilaefix is the third largest continent on Valekyrn, having a surface area of 58,680,840km². Grilaefix was mostly forest, however they were cut down to make way for cities and other population centers. Grilaefix is the origin point for the Val'Deshna, and hosts the capital of Valdrin. Grilaefix has a population of 121,739,167. Grilaefix has an abundance of resources, ranging from; coal, oil, uranium, etc, Grilaefix is home to Ulvrak. Infrastructure Valekyrn has many energy provides in order to have a constant supply of energy, and backup supplies of energy. A massive super grid exists all over Valekyrn, able to provide energy for every corner of the planet - the super grid has made it so all energy providers have been connected into one massive energy source. Because of the advancement of Valdrin's geothermal, hydroelectric, solar, wind, etc, it can collect all of the power that Valekyrn generates. Energy Generation Valekyrn's energy generation is greatly diversified, ranging from wind power from the coasts of Akrall, to the solar plants in the deserts of Zeuneth. Fusion and Dark Energy provide the majority of Valekyrn's energy, while solar, geothermal, wind, fossil fuel plants and hydroelectric serve as backup supplies of power, and provide power for smaller settlements. Massive solar stations exists above Valekyrn, receiving all the energy Valtorva, which produces around eight hundred yottawatts. The solar stations capture around six hundred of the yottawatts. All of the stations connect and form an invisible barrier between them all, this allows it to create a massive forcefield surrounding the planet, protecting it from any threat for an extended period of time. The forcefield can also prevent heat from Valtorva from entering the planet, effectively controlling the planet's temperature. The stations collect the reflected solar radiation from the planet (around ten yottawatts is collected). The energy created through these applications is almost universally transmitted wirelessly through several methods, including mircowave/laser beams and high-voltage direct current transmissions. Category:Planets Category:Virgo Solymus